That funny kid with those glasses, and that hair
by BloodyBrit
Summary: This is NOT about Harry. So, maybe you probably have no idea who it is about. Well, just read and find out! Also, it is original. So, no, it isn't LilyJames. Or anyone who is a kid in the HP books. But he is a character! RR!
1. Beginning

That funny kid with those glasses and that hair  
  
  
  
  
Authors note-This is NOT about Harry! SO BEWARE! OK. But you'll know who it IS about in a moment. OK? OK. On with the story! R/R!  
  
Disclaimer-I own not too many people, I think. But JKR does. So go to her. Not me! Well, I own Chris, Mark, Greg, Melissa, Kayla, and Kristine. But that is all, so far.  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a strange child, even as a baby. He was born on January 5, 1844. He had auburn hair, and a handsome face.  
  
He was born to a loving family, with 3 children. There was his mother, Catherine, his father, Arbus, and his sister, Hope, and his brother, Aberforth. They were happy, and healthy. All three of the kids got along pretty well together, and although Aberforth couldn't read, they were pretty smart.  
  
They all loved Quidditch, even though it was a pretty new sport. They played when they could, but they didn't have a lot of money, so they couldn't have all that they wanted. Albus was a good kid, because he needed a good reputation. He needed the reputation so that he could keep his job as a wizard farmer. His parents were farmers, and they all had to work very hard just to get by.  
  
His brother, when he was eleven, got his Hogwarts letter, and from then on, Albus heard a lot about it. When he heard about the houses, he decided that he wanted to be in Gryffindor. And when he heard about the house points, he decided to be smart, not just to be good at magic, but to be well known by everyone.  
  
And finally, at long last, Albus turned 11, and got his letter. His brother was a 3rd year. And his sister was a year younger than he, so she would start next year.   
  
They went to Diagon Alley, and got a wand, and some robes, and got some used books, and all of the other things they needed. They were disrupted a few times by a few of Albus's parent's friends from the Ministry.  
  
Albus was calm, even though he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, he held himself in. He wished his parents and sister a good year, and went with his brother to the wagon train station. (his parents were too busy on the farm to come)  
  
Albus went to the wagon train station, and got himself a seat. There were about 6 kids in his compartment.  
  
Albus wasn't really shy, so he introduced himself to everyone. There were 3 girls, 3 boys, and Albus.  
  
The girls' names were-Kayla, Melissa, and Kristine. And the boys were-Christopher, Mark, and Gregorius. Albus liked everyone. He asked everyone what kind of backround they had, and Kayla, Melissa, and Kristine were muggle-born, and so was Mark. The others were pure-blood. Dumbledore said, "Ah, well, it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
Just then, a boy with white-blonde hair came in. He said, "Hello there. My name is Draconis Malfoy. What are your names, and are you pure-blood?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Because it is VERY important. I mean, if you're not pure-blood, you're mudblood. So, I should say it's important!"  
  
"If you care, then we don't really want you here," said Christopher.  
  
Albus just sat quietly. He didn't enjoy fights. Chris and Draconis argued, but finally, Draconis left.  
  
Lots of people wandered in and out of Albus's compartment, but none of them were 1st years. Albus met lots of Gryffindors, and as they rumbled into the train station, he wondered if he would get his wish to be a Gryffindor.  
  
A/N This is my beginning part of my story. It is different, you have to give me that! OK. I hope you review, and I must say, this is going to become one of my favorite stories to write very quickly. See ya!  
  
  
Hedwig : ) 


	2. Learning the Ropes

A/N-I have been very busy with other stories, and haven't had time to continue this. But I will now, because people seem to like it. :)  
  
  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Everyone got off of the train, and saw a heavy man in a strange scottish kilt, yelling, "First years over here, please! Come over here, firsts!"  
  
Albus walked over to the man, and waited until he said they could start walking. Albus stayed with Chris and Greg and Mark.  
  
  
  
They came to a lake, and the strange man said, "Four people to a boat, and no shoving!"  
  
Albus got in with the boys, and they sailed across. Then they came to an underground cave, and everyone got out.   
  
The man knocked on the door, and after a moment, an old woman wearing long robes with a long train came to the door. She opened it, and beckoned everyone inside. Albus looked more closely at the woman, and saw that she looked remarkably like his kind, old grandmother.  
  
She instructed everyone on what they had to do, and had them follow her to the Great Hall, where they were to be Sorted. Waiting there was a somewhat ragged wizard's hat, sitting on a stool. Albus was staring at it, when suddenly it broke into song.  
  
Every September 1st I wait here,  
  
For 1st years like yourselves.  
  
It's a hard job that I fear,  
  
Can be trusted to no one else!  
  
What I wait here to do,  
  
As you will surely see,  
  
Is to find which house you'll belong to,  
  
There's only one more than three.  
  
There's Gryffindor,  
  
Who're always brave at heart,  
  
And Ravenclaw,  
  
They're rather smart.  
  
Next is Hufflepuff,  
  
Who're loyal and a friend,  
  
And Slytherin,  
  
Who'll use any means to finally find their end!  
  
So slip me snug about your ears,  
  
And you'll all soon have a house, my dears!  
  
All of the kids who were already in the hall applauded, and Albus clapped a bit.  
  
"Now, dears, I'll call your name, and you'll come up to the stool to be sorted, all right?" the woman asked.  
  
First is: DUMBLEDORE, ALBUS!  
  
Albus walked up to the seat, and sat down, pulling the hat about his ears.  
  
"Let me see. You're quite smart, and are very loyal. You don't like evil, and you're quite brave. I don't think Slytherin would do for you. And you're just too smart for Hufflepuff. Now, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Oh, but what's this? Your future, my dear boy, lies in GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat said, and Albus took it off, and placed it on the stool for GUDDER, ALICE! (Ravenclaw) Then he went to the table that had been cheering for him.  
  
He turned around, and watched as Greg Johnson, Mark Spinnet, and Chris Potter all got into Gryffindor also. Kayla Weasley and Kristine Hughes made it into Gryffindor, but Melissa Zabini, surprisingly, got Slytherin, as did Draconis Malfoy. Then the sorting was over, and it was time to eat. The headmaster stood up and gave them all some warnings about the Forbidden Forest and whatnot.  
  
Albus was starved. "Mmm...this is good!" he said to Chris.  
  
"Yeah..it sure is!" Chris replied.  
  
After everyone had eaten, they followed a prefect named Veronica Weasley up to the common room, and then they went to the dorm which was theirs, and opened the door. It was quite a modern room, with new beds and everything. But Albus barely noticed this before he changed and got into bed.  
  
In the morning, Albus got up bright and early. At 4:00. 'Hmm...I wonder why no one else is up yet?' he thought. 'Maybe I'd better wake them, so they're not late.' He was accustomed to being a farmer, and didn't know that most people didn't get up at 4:00 in the morning. "Guys! Hey, guys! Hurry and get up! We'll be late!" he called to his new friends.  
  
"Wassamatter?" Chris asked groggily. "It's only...holy s*it! Albus, it's 4:00 AM! What'd you wake us up for?"  
  
"Er...Why, don't you guys get up at 4?" Albus asked, bewildered.  
  
"Never once in my life! Why do you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh...Well, I've got to milk the unicorns!" (A/N-Just don't ask. I needed a cow-like creature, and it came to mind, ok?)  
  
"Oh..Well, you don't have to get up until 8ish here, ok? Just...Go back to sleep," Chris said. "I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"G'night, then," Albus said, and promptly rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. 'He's a weird one, isn't he, then?' he mused to himself, trying to fall asleep. Finally, he did.   
  
When Albus regained consiousness again, it was 7. He figured this was a decent hour, and that he could go eat breakfast now.  
  
He didn't want to bother his friends, so he got up, and went to get himself ready. With that done, he went down to the common room to see if anyone was there. There wasn't, so he sat down and picked up a book that was lying on a table nearby. It was called "Romeo and Juliet." He started reading, and was soon addicted. This book was so good! He finished with a sigh, and looked around. There were more books over on that table over there, if he could just go take them...He put the first book back, and started towards the others, when there was a shout from upstairs.   
  
"Albus? What do you think you're doing?" Chris asked. "Why do you want to read THOSE boring books?"  
  
"Oh..er...there's nothing else here, so I figured that I'd look at these while I waited..." Albus replied, a little embarassed. "Want to go eat now? I'm starved."  
  
"Sure, let's go. I want to be alert on my first day at Hogwarts, and there's nothing like a great bowl of eggs to get you going!" Chris replied.  
  
They went out of the common room and looked around. "Er...How do we get to the Great Hall?" Albus asked.  
  
"I dunno. Let's ask that ghost over there," Chris said, and walked over to it. "Er, excuse me?" The ghost turned around. "We're looking for the Great Hall. Could you tell us where it is?"  
  
"Sure, boys! I'm always willing to help new Gryffindors find their way! It was my old house, you know," said the ghost. "My name is Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, what are yours?"  
  
"I'm Christopher Potter, and this is Albus Dumbledore. I like to be called Chris, though," said Chris.  
  
"Nice to meet you. And do call me Nick. Let's be on our way, then," said Nick.  
  
"So...Is there any way to remember all of the stuff at Hogwarts, or do you just have to memorize how to get places?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, you kind of remember after a bit, but it takes a while to actually know where you're going. And if you get lost, try to think of what floor you're on. It helps a lot. But avoid Peeves, especially when you're lost. He's nothing but trouble," Nick said.  
  
"Where are all of the classes?" Albus asked.  
  
"Some are inside, and some are out. It depends on which class you're talking about," Nick said. "Ah, here's the Great Hall. Have a good day, you two!"  
  
"Thanks, Nick!" they called together.  
  
"Ghosts are so strange," said Albus. "We have one on our farm..he's very mad. Indeed, he is. A raving lunatic, my father says!"  
  
"He seems pretty nice, though, for a dead guy," Chris said, smiling.  
  
"I suppose so, but it is odd. I wonder why he's a ghost at all if he's so happy."  
  
"I wouldn't know. But c'mon, I'm starving, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm a little hungry, I suppose."  
  
"Just come, Albie."  
  
Albus started at this nickname. Albie. Albie..he kind of liked it. 


End file.
